cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Davi
Robert Davi (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''City Heat'' (1984) [Nino]: Killed in a fight/shoot-out with Burt Reynolds or Clint Eastwood *''Raw Deal (1986)'' [Max Keller]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Arnold Schwarzenegger and Darren McGavin at the graveyard. *''Action Jackson'' (1988) [Tony Moretti]: Shot in the chest and throat by Bob Minor (disguised as a delivery man). His body is later seen in the morgue when Carl Weathers identifies him. *''Die Hard (1988)'' [FBI Special Agent Johnson]: Killed in a helicopter crash/explosion when Alan Rickman detonates explosives on the roof (while Robert is trying to shoot Bruce Willis who'd been mistaken for one of Alan's cohorts). *''Licence to Kill (1989)'' [Franz Sanchez]: Burned to death when Timothy Dalton ignites his gasoline-soaked clothes with a lighter, just as Robert is about to hack him with a machete. *''The Taking of Beverly Hills'' (1991) [Robert Masterson]: Stabbed in the chest and stomach with a pressurised corkscrew by Ken Wahl during a struggle. *''The Butcher'' (2009) [Murdoch]: Possibly dies from blood loss (off-screen) after being shot in the chest by Eric Roberts. *''Game Of Death'' (2010) [Smith]: Shot to death with a silencer by Zoe Bell during a struggle in a bank vault, his body is later seen when police discover him. *''The Iceman (2012)'' [Leonard Marks]: Shot repeatedly in the face, throat and chest by Michael Shannon during a struggle over a gun while they're sitting in a car. (Historically inaccurate, his real name was Anthony Gaggi and he died from a heart attack on April 17th, 1988) *''The Expendables 3 (2014)'' [Goran Vata]: Machine gunned to death by Sylvester Stallone during an arms deal between Robert and Mel Gibson. TV Deaths *''Alcatraz: The Whole Shocking Story'' (1980 TV) [Hubbard]: Shot to death along with Telly Savalas and Ronny Cox during their attempt to escape Alcatraz. *''Blind Justice (1994 TV)'' [Alacran]: Shot to death by Armand Assante. *''Swamp Shark'' (2011 TV) [Sheriff Watson]: Eaten by the shark. Gallery Sanchez's death.png|Robert Davi's death in Licence to Kill 1275553 inline13 scale 700xauto.jpg|Robert Davi's (and Grand L. Bush's) death(s) in Die Hard Video Game Deaths *''Scarface: The World Is Yours'' (2006) [Alejandro Sosa]: Shot to death by André Sogliuzzo in Robert's mansion. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Jeri McBride. Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Musicians Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:1953 Births Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Conservatives Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:People who died in a Die Hard film Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by shark attack Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Actors who died in John Glen Movies Category:Characters Killed by James Bond 007 Category:People who died in The Expendables Films Category:Actors who died in Ariel Vromen Movies Category:James Bond Stars Category:Expendables Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Biography Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:History Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Die Hard Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Bruce Willis Movies Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Actors who died in John Irvin Movies Category:Gangster Stars Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Video Game Stars Category:Halo Cast Members